mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Europe - Custom Countries
Begin the first paragraph of your page here. You can use it to introduce your topic to readers. Add any basic data you find relevant. How this game works This game has 2 parts * First players draw 1 country on the map (use the regions) no bigger than modern day Romania (if there is lots of land left over then I will let you make bigger countries) * Then we start a normal map game with the countries you have created... Rules * No swearing or cursing. * No racism or sexism * General Avon is the head mod. I may add more later * Mods control AI nations * * When in wars, be realistic. E.g. is you are invaded by 500 tanks, and you have 10 infantry defending, you will not win. Map Countries * Republic of Istanbul (Red) Capital: Istanbul Player: Mli048 * United Kingdom of England, Wales and the Netherlands (Orange) Capital: London Player: Mr.Orwell * Kievan Rus capital: Keiv palyer bibleboyd316 * Worker's Democratic Republic of Berlin - Warrioroffreedom123 Gameplay * Once all the players are here, can this be in months? * As a comprimise between myself Orwell and Mii, why dont we do half years? I also think we can expand from Europe so can we start this in say 1650 or 1670. * I, Mli048, am just going to start in 2000 CE. 2000.5 * Istanbul: '''We make 7 tanks and 12 new AFVs. We also start researching better internet. We plan to have our internet of OTL 2012 by 2007. We expand our country, annexing the rest of Crimea and the Chalkidiki Peninsula. We also open up a hospital and found a colony at the most eastern part of the Sea of Azov. * '''Berlin: '''We hastily produce 10 tanks, and 20 AFVs. We mobilize our industries to the fullest extent, and we plan to rule all of OTL Germany. We teach our citizens the art of mass production and communism, and we begin an operation to seize Munich. We besiege Munich, and we are waiting for the city to surrender to the Worker's Democratic Republic of Berlin and help unify Germany. '''We request an Alliance with Istanbul. * Istanbul: '''We agree. * '''UK: We declare ourselves neutral from any European conflict. We begin constructing the Holland Line stretching from Flamaland to Groningen. Limburg will be one of the most fortified areas. We fortify these areas with Trenches, barbed wire, artillery and machine gun posts, and have massive reserves inland (mines were considered but never put into effect). We warn any power not to mess with us. We know our old colonial empire had died, but we still have our nuclear weapons we tested since the 1950s. * Kievan Rus: 'You will post this turn and 2001. 2001 * '''Berlin: '''We finally seize munich. 10 more tanks and 20 more APCs are built. We work on expansion around the areas we conquered. Communism is being taught to the people in the areas of land we conquer. Industries are being mobilized to their fullest extent. The reason why we are seizing the land along our rout to munich is we want the country to be less vunerable and look more normal. ('Secret we begin our nuclear weapons program) * Istanbul: '''We make 8 tanks and 13 new AFVs. We also start researching better internet. We plan to have our internet of OTL 2012 by 2007. We expand our country, connecting Crimea and Chalkidiki to the mainland. We also open up a high school and a clothes factory and expand our colony at the most eastern part of the Sea of Azov. '''We would like the Leopard 2A4 Design in exchange for $37 Million to Germany. We would also like 2 Leopard 2A4 for 10$ Million. * '''**Berlin: '''We agree. Category:Alernate Europe